


False God

by bugheadfangirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, Choni wedding, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Multi, My take on s5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadfangirl/pseuds/bugheadfangirl
Summary: “They all warned us about times like this, they said the road gets hard, and you get lost when you’re led by blind faith”But, love conquers all right?If they’re meant to be together maybe they’ll find their way back to each other.A briefly story of how they found their way back to each other after five painful years.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. one: the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> \- False God (Taylor Swift)

** one: the beginning of the end **

_A briefly resume of how what was supposed to be the “greatest senior year” ended in heartbreak and bittersweet goodbyes _

Betty knew at the moment she kissed Archie that she was making a mistake she would regret. Perhaps all that confusion and, eventually, bad choices were telling her something she did not want to admit: what she once called “safe place” was coming to an end. 

During that stupid date at the bunker she realized that Cheryl was right, she was blind by the confusion that the kiss brought to notice that actually she was never in love with Archie in the first place, it was the idea of the perfect couple, simpler times, childhood memories and that safety she felt back towhen they were six and they spend their afternoons listening to old vynils at his house. 

But when did she go back to pretend being perfect again? 

After all those years, she was done being perfect, she was comfortable with her darkness and her flaws, Jughead loved her that way. He didn’t need perfect,  _ he needed her.  _

But why suddenly she wanted perfect again? Did she wanted it al all? 

She didn’t, she wanted safety and simplicity after all the madness she went through. 

Archie saw her as a perfect princess, fragile and vulnerable. But she was far from that. 

Jughead saw the real her and cherished it, her darknes, her power, her intelligence, her sexuality, her flaws and complexity.

She was far from being the perfect girl next door, and he knew it, and he loved her.  _ Loves her. _

But she lost him, and there’s nothing she regrets more. 

•

She tells him the truth, and two hearts were broken that night. She broke them. 

He felt hurt and betrayed. Her girlfriend and his best friend. 

Has he ever been his best friend? No, not really, but he thought so. 

He couldn’t hate her. But he couldn’t forgive her either. Not yet, it was too soon. 

With tears in his eyes, and a sudden lost of words. He said 

“At least you told me this time “ and left the room.

He went to Pop’s, where he found a heartbroken Veronica Lodge. 

She told him that she found out about Archie and Betty after she found a draft of a song Archie was working on,  _a song for Betty._

He hugged her and left the dinner, turned on the engine of his bike and make his way to the only place he never wanted to go back after all the madness that happened a few weeks ago. The sex bunker of death.  _Death_.

•

Fp knew something was wrong, he arrived home to find Betty crying in her room and his son nowhere to be found.

“What did he do this time? “ he asked 

“This was my fault, Mr. Jones, I broke us” she said sobbing 

After a brief exchange of words he went on search for his son, and he knew where to find him. 

When he arrived at the bunkerhis heart ached, that place was a mess, so was Jughead. 

His son told him everything, every single detail and how heartbroken he was. 

“The worst part of this is that I don’t even hate her dad, I just can’t. I think I’ve already forgiven her. It’s just I can’t trust in her, not now. Not ever again, I guess” he said between sobs. 

“I talked to her. She said she’s sorry, and that she’s willing to give you all the space you want.”   
  
And then there was silence. 

“I’m leaving dad, after graduation, I think that’s the best for me, for her, for everyone” Jughead broke the silence, stood from the bed and grabbed something from his bag. 

He handed him a white envelope from the University of Iowa. 

“I got in, early admission. I’ll be out of here soon, for good.” 

“I’m so proud of you boy” Fp hugged his son as he cried in his arms. 

“Are you gonna tell Betty? The older serpent asked his son.

“I don’t know dad” 


	2. two: bittersweet goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were leaving for good, and never coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> \- From The Dinning Table (Harry Styles)  
> \- Love You Goodbye (One Direction)

** two: bittersweet goodbyes  **

_ They are leaving for good, and never coming back. _

Talking to Veronica wasn’t as hard as she thought. Of course the obvious thing was apologize but the raven haired girl didn’t give her the time. 

“Before you start with your apology, B, I must say I’m not mad at you.” She said honestly. 

“I mean what you did, both of you, was a total bitch move. But let’s face it. I’ve done it too, in the past, and I had my lesson. Maybe it’s time to get yours”

“Well, I thought you would hate me for this, I mean I think I hate myself. How could I do this? Betty sobbed 

“Enough of that. We made a vow, in this booth a while ago, Betty. We are not going to fight over guys. And certainly not Archie Andrews.” 

No matter how understanding Veronica was being, Betty couldn’t stop blaming herself. She wanted her to hate her. 

“I’m so sorry V, I mean it” 

“I know you are, and though I said I’m not mad and I don’t hate you. I think I need some space. I can’t handle more heartbreak right now, so please leave me alone Betty.” And lastly Verónica broke down in tears. 

•

A few days later, after the most awkward graduation ceremony of the history. It was time for a much needed talk. 

“Your speech was beautiful, you know?” He said once he stepped into her bedroom, the same bedroom he once called  theirs.

“Thanks. I guess” She was looking herself in the mirror, taking off her make up, still in her light blue dress. She couldn’t look at him in the eyes. It was too painful. 

“I want to talk, we need to talk, Betty” 

“Okay, lets talk” She turned around and finally her teary eyes met his. 

“I just wanna know why. You told me I was the only one for you, but a week later you kissed him.” 

“We had that fight and I was upset.” Tears were fighting to fall from her eyes. 

“When I saw Archie that night we just talked about things we did as kids, I think nostalgia won.” She couldn’t look at him. Like she was embarrassed.

“I was scared you know? That night It felt like we were young again, without all the tragedies we’ve been through the last couple years. I felt safe, my dad wasn’t a serial killer and I just had Archie, _and you_.” 

“But was it Archie all this time, right?” His eyes were full of tears, fighting to fall.

“No. I was confused. I missed my childhood, when everything was simpler. And I guess during that night I had a little bit of that back.” She couldn’t look at him, he had tears in his eyes. And it was her fault.

“It didn’t feel right. It wasn’t you. Yes, I’ve spent all my childhood pinning after him. But I realized it was just what my imagination thought of him, the idea of not murders, not serial killlers. Just a normal life.”  _Boring._

“Sadly, my life is filled with darkness, serial killers and murders. But in all that madness I found you. And you were there for me, all the time. You made me feel loved, and sexy, and powerful, I wasn’t the perfect girl next door anymore.”

“Betty, I love you” a single tear escaped form his eyes.

“But, I can’t do this anymore. At least not now”He turned around before she could see him cry.

Suddenly she grabbed his arm, made him look at her, and before he could say anything she kissed him. Hard.

_ One more taste of your lips just to bring me back  
To the places we've been and the nights we've had. _

He couldn’t resist her kisses, so he locked the door behind them and kissed her back with passion.

_Because if this is it then at least we could end it right._

Before they knew it their clothes were gone. Hiding between the sheets they were moaning each other’s names, making love,  _maybe for the last time_ _._

_Baby let me love you goodbye._

•

_ Comfortable silence it’s so overrated. _

What it used to feel good, left a bittersweet taste in the aftermath.

Being wrapped around his arms was something she was going to miss. She used to think it was her safe place, but why does she feel like she doesn’t belong there anymore? 

After a couple minutes she broke the silence.

“I love you.” 

He got out of bed, put his boxers on. He had tears in his eyes, but he had to do this. 

“You know I love you too. But this is for the best.” 

He got dressed and left to his room to pack. He was leaving for college to Iowa.

He didn’t tell her. 

•

He was surprised to se her in his new “room” in the basement. 

“You are leaving and didn’t tell me about it?” 

“Betty I...” He took him by surprise.

“I knew you would get in. I’m so proud of you” 

“I’m sorry, I was going to tell you yesterday but, well, you know what happened” He was lying and she knew it. 

“I told you I’m sorry. Why are you doing this? Leaving without saying goodbye? This isn’t like you, Jug” 

“BECAUSE IT HURTS OK!?” He couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck, it’s breaking my heart. I don’t wanna be without you, Betty. But this is for the best, you know it” 

“No it’s not the best. We can make it work” They were trying so hard to not cry. 

“Betty, I love you, and because how much I love you, I’m setting you free. You are confused, and I get it.” At this point both of them were crying. 

“From the moment I kissed you, and you kissed me back, damn I knew you were the one, I never doubted about you.” 

“Juggie, please...” 

“No, listen to me” he interrupted. “Betty, we are only eighteen you are confused right now and I guess it’s normal, go live your life, explore, I’m sure you’ll become the woman you want to be, leave Riverdale, for good.” 

“I love you Jug. It was just an stupid kiss, we can’t do this. I can’t live without you” she said sobbing 

“Yes you can, listen, if we are really meant to be together, we’ll be together, but we need, or at least I need time, and space” With tears falling from his eyes he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. 

They were done. But it was for the best. 

  
_Wasn’t it?_

•

By Sunday morning he was on his way to Iowa and she was crying in her room. But she deserved this heartache. She let her,  their , world fall into pieces. 

_ It was her fault. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!? 
> 
> Next chapter: 5 years later.


	3. three: five years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in five years.

** three: five years **

_Five years later. A lot can happen in five years._

The first thing she does once arriving to New Heaven is starting therapy, which was honestly the smartest thing to do. 

She learns a lot of things about herself and after a few months she starts to feel better. 

With no sight of Brett Weston Wallis; her first year at college ended before she could think about it. 

After her first year she realized living in a adorm room and sharing a bathroom with a lot of people wasn’t her style, she needed her space and peace. So she rented a shoebox apartment close to campus. 

Halfway through her career she started working as an intern at the “CT Insider” and after graduation her boss recommended her to the “New York Times”. 

During her first month in New York and after a few visits along the last five years Betty and Veronica were finally in a good place. 

She had a few one night stands and her last relationship, if that means sex a couple dates and flirty text messages, ended before it began. 

Her mom visited, Polly was recovered and she only visited Riverdale twice. The first winter break was the reason she decided to not come back, it was too much to handle. 

Everything was going well but something,  _someone_ was missing, somehow it didn’t feel like home anymore. 

He was missing . She hasn’t heard or seen him since  _that_ winter break. 

Was he avoiding her?  _Maybe_.

He was doing it for her, right? It was the right thing to do, he said. 

Life has been good for Betty Cooper, or at least she thought so. However her heart  _ached_ for him, and his blue eyes, his plaid shirts and that beanie. 

•

When he left for Iowa he promised himself that he wasn’t going back to Riverdale. 

After the first year of college he broke that promise, but thankfully he did just twice. After the first winter break he decided he didn’t want to go back. 

College was good, he loved it, also he made a couple friends. Dan and Claire , they have been together for almost two years, _high school sweethearts._

During his third year they rented an apartment and lived together until graduation. He did an internship at a local publishing company and some nights he took some shifts at a bar near college. 

His father and sister visited him like three or four times a year and he kept in touch with his friends, Toni and Cheryl were there to help when he moved out, and he spent some breaks with Pea and Fangs (Kevin Included).

Archie Andrews arrived to Iowa with his heart on his hand and a huge apology. He admitted that he has never been a good friend to him and he was willing to change. He felt alone and needed someone to remind him home. After a few beers they agreed on trying to fix their relationship, but trust wasn’t coming back easily. 

After graduation he decided that it was time to leave Iowa, so he moved to Boston. There was no reason to stay, Dan and Claire moved out just after their wedding, in which he was forced to have a date and casually slept with Claire’s sister after the weeding.

He and Annie had a briefly fling that lasted no more that three months, leaving Annie with her heart broken and Claire mad at him for a while. 

Annie wasn’t  _her_ , he misseda special pair of green eyes and that smile, the way her eyes shined when they were looking at him and her laugh, her head against his chest and her kisses on his neck. He missed _everything_ about her. 

He secretly went to New Heaven, but left as soon as he saw her, she was laughing and smiling, looking at a guy who had his arms around her waist, _like she used to look at him._

_ She moved on. He told her to move on.  _

_This time it was his fault . _

But she seemed happy so he tried to be _happy for her._

The one promise he kept, was that he never stopped writing, and after graduation he made it. His first book was being published. 

It was supposed to be a good thing right? 

Why it feels like something,  _someone_ is missing? 

Finally everything was good in his life. 

But he is everything but happy. 

•

_They weren’t expecting what was coming_. 

Cheryl proposed to Toni on a Sunday morning lying in bed. And three weeks later the wedding was already planned. 

That only meant one thing. 

They were going back to Riverdale.  After five years. 

_ A lot happened in five years.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are getting close to the reunion!  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> What happened on *that* winter break? 
> 
> Don’t forget to coment:)


	4. four: the reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, after all this years you’re still a sight for sore eyes

** four: the reunion  **

They are supposed to be in Riverdale for a week.  Cheryl and Toni’s wedding week,  as they called it. 

The schedule was simple, a kind of bachelor party (all together), suit and dress fittings, a dinner rehearsal and finally the wedding ceremony and reception. 

•

As Toni’s “maid of honor” Jughead’s job was to make sure Toni had the best bachelor party ever. The only condition was that instead of celebrating separately, the brides decided to do a big party to spend time with their friends all together. 

That’s when he saw her again. 

He tried to avoid her as much as he could but he knew that was impossible. 

She looked stunning, wearing a blue party dress that looked fantastic around her curves. Her hair was down instead of her classic ponytail, moving to the beat of the music as she danced with Veronica and Cheryl. 

He was bored. Partying wasn’t his thing, and while everyone was having fun, he was sitting at the bar with a beer on his hand. 

Staring at her, trying to not get caught. 

He was so distracted he didn’t notice when Toni sat next to him. 

“I knew you would be here.” She said.

“You know partying it’s not my thing, but you go, enjoy” 

Out of nowhere Toni brought the subject.

“You should talk to her”

“What?!” Jughead almost dropped his beer.

“Oh come on Jones! You know what I’m talking about” 

“Toni, please.. “

“You should talk to Betty, and you can’t lie to me I know you want it” She interrupted.

“What makes you think I want to talk to her?” 

“You are dying to, but you are scared Jones. You’ve been staring at her all night. Look, I get it, she broke your heart. But both of you have grown up. She’s changed so are you.” 

“There’s one thing that never changed,though, and is the love you have for each other.”She tapped his shoulder, finished her drink and went back with the rest of their friends.

Toni was right, he never stopped loving her, but she gave up on them first, and then he did. 

Should he fight for her?

_ Would it be worth it? _

•

Of course she saw him. As much as she tried to avoid him, it was impossible. 

Their parents are still together and she’s supposed to stay at her childhood home at Elm Street this week. Apparently so is he. 

They haven’t been at the same place in the same time since Winter break four years ago. They haven’t spoken to each other ever since too. 

He was the one who decided to avoid her and leave and she was really tired and heartbroken to fight back. But also she deserved it. She was the one who broke them first. 

In her head the plan was simple. Avoid Jughead, spend the least time possible at home and have fun with her friends at her cousins wedding. Where she happened to be Cheryl’s maid of honor. 

_ Easier said than done, right?  _

Right in that moment Jughead Jones in the flesh walked towards her with two drinks on his hands. 

In that moment she knew her plan wasn’t going to work and the inevitable was going to happen. 

“Betty Cooper, after all this years you’re still a sight for sore eyes” 

She froze, and turned around to face him.

“Finally, you decided you don’t want to ignore me anymore” 

“Betty, I...” she interrupted him

“Let’s not do this in here Jughead. Don’t you think we are like five years late to actually have this conversation” 

“I wasn’t lying when I said we were in this for the long haul” 

“Well you didn’t act like we were” 

“So did you when you kissed Archie” 

“I thought we were over that, you forgave Archie but not me? I know you are friends again” 

“You broke my heart” 

“And you broke mine, when you told me you loved me, that you forgive me, and the next morning you were gone. I guess you never did”

“I’m sorry, ok? I promised myself and to you that I would give you space, and when I saw you again I couldn’t. I guess I was being selfish.” 

“I didn’t want you to give me space I wanted you! You can’t decide for me and you know it!” 

“If you wanted me then why would you kiss Archie?!” 

“Don’t bring this back I told you what happened. Don’t use my mistake as an excuse for what you did. You don’t run away when things get complicated” She was crying. 

“I was being selfish, you deserved better than a boyfriend you could only see once a year during winter break!” 

“Oh you thought about long distance after kind of getting back together?! We could have made it work. I didn’t give up on us, you did.”

He was about to answer when someone came looking for her. Veronica. 

“Betty! There you are! I was looking for you... “ Then she realized she wasn’t alone “Oh sorry did I interrupt something?”

“No, it’s okay V, I was just leaving.” 

“Hey Jug, nice to see you again” The raven haired said 

“Bye Jughead.” She kissed his cheek and walked away with Veronica. 

_ It was too late.  _

•

“Are you okay?” Veronica asked her 

“I’m fine”

“You are crying” 

“I don’t want to talk about it now” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, It’s just I thought I was over this” 

“You think you are a good liar but you aren’t” 

“I don’t get it” 

“B, you never stopped loving him. You kept yourself busy to not think about it. Maybe it’s time to figure out what’s next.” 

•

Old wounds reopened that night. 

_ And this was just the begging.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry it took me so long! 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Tell me what you think on the comments.


End file.
